The Hidden Smile
by Delicore Winters
Summary: GaaraxD Aisu Kamiatri was born with the power to control sand instead of earth. many question lay deep inside this power. Will she ever find the anwers?
1. Meeitng and greeting can be the hardest

It was a normal day in Konoha. Aisu sat in her room glancing out the window down at the village streets and then down at her pale skin. She was cursed with a demon inside her threaten to take control. To prevent this she choose to not sleep. Today was her 13 birthday and she was a little happy about being a year older. Grabbing her sand color fighting kimono and placing it on quickly and walking out of her room entering the hall. Her light brown hair cut short to her shoulder as she placed it in a bun covering it with sand color cloth. She walked down the stairs tying her bun cloth closed with a matching string. She entered the kitchen spotting her two sisters eating quietly as they normally did ever morning. She sat at the table as Mashiko her oldest poured her a glass of tea.

"Thanks Mashiko-chan." She smiled sipping her tea.

Mashiko nodded and continued her meal.

Aisu was the only one in the family that didn't eat nor sleep. She quickly finished her tea and placed it in the sink. Rin looked up from her breakfast and smiled a little bit.

"Heading out already Ai?'" Rin asked as she placed her tea in the sink.

Ai nodded " I have training." She said quietly grabbing her sand color raccoon mask and placing it on as placed on her ninja sandals. Walking out the door closing it behind her as walked down the walkway. She enters the streets of her village getting stares every once in a while. She had always been treated like a misfit. No one tried to become her friend due to everyone's rumors. She entered the training academy spotting the teachers. All the students stopped talking as she entered the academy. Mummers and such was all that could be heard. She took her seat in the back off the room and sat alone like she always did. Irukasenci walked over and looked at her sadly.

"Ai why won't you sit with the others?" He asked with his normal caring tone. He and Kakashi senci where the only ones who even bothered with her existence.

"No one want me near them. For I am the second monster of the village." She said in her normal calm tone her eyes sad but it was not visible through the masks walls.

" So you are the second best student in this academy after Sasuke." He nodded glancing at her masked face. "And why do you hide your face, it can't be that bad." He teased with his normal joking smile.

She looked down "Its not that I am ugly it just if I can't be welcomed was I am now." She paused looking down "I am not going to be excepted without the mask." She said quietly looking up.

"I know how about after class we can have a private meeting and you can see how I react to you." He said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled "That would be nice Iruka-Senci." She nodded "After class it is then." She nodded as he smiled and walked back over to the other teachers.

The training and class went by quick and soon it was her turn for the test. She stood up from her seat and walked down the stairs to the front of the classroom.

"Okay it's your turn Aisu." Iruka nodded talking his seat behind the table with the bands on it.

She closed her eyes and focus makingone copies of her self. She opened her eyes so did her copies under their masks. Bowing along with the copies Iruka smiled and clapped.

" Nicely done." He nodded as she brought back her copy and walked but to her seat. " I am proud to say everyone passed." He smiled clapping his hands as everyone came up and claimed their headbands.

Aisu was last to claim hers. She walked up and picked it up and noticed only her and Iruka-senci where the only ones in the classroom. "I said after class and it is after class." She smiled.

He nodded "Now lets see that face of yours." He smiled stand in front from her.

She nodded and removed her mask reveling a pale but beautiful face her eyes outlined with black due to her lack of sleep. Her blue eyes brought out but it though. Her whole face was beautiful.

He smiled and chuckled "There is no need to fear." He smiled patting her on the head. "You're a very beautiful girl." He smiled as he helped her place on her headband. "There now you're done." He nodded messing up her hair and little.

She smiled "Thank you Iruka-senci." She smiled and placed her mask at her side on her belt. She walked to where all the students met their parents. She glanced around and spotted Rin and Mashiko talking to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She watched from a distance and place on her mask again walking over to a swing and sitting on it. Swinging back and forth quietly looking at the floor as Rin walked over.

"Great job Ai." She smiled noticing the headband around her neck and smiled. "Now we have three ninjas in the family." She smiled as Naruto walked over.

"Hey Rin.' He smiled totally ignoring Ai as she stood up and walked over to Mashiko. "You know Ai." He said watching her walk.

Rin nodded "My little sister actually." She smiled nodding her head with a smile. " A year younger then me." She said looking over also.

"She is your sister.' Naruto said shocked remembering the way people treated her. How cold everyone was to her. Just like what he went though. His eyes saddened "She is getting the treatment I got when I was little." He said sadly looking over at her as she walked away getting cold stares from everyone she passed.

Rin nodded sadly "That she is. No one accepts her at all. Nor do they try." She nodded looking at the masked face of her sister feeling pain coming from her. This made her feel horrible. "Naruto why don't you and your team talk to her make her feel I don't know welcome." She said trying to make things better.

Naruto nodded "That can be arranged." He smiled "How about I come back to your place for a little bit and talk to her there." He asked looking over at Sasuke and Sakura. He smiled "I'll try my best."

Rin smiled "That's all I can asked for." She nodded and smiled walking over to Sasuke and Sakura Naruto following behind her. The group turned and looked over at the two. Sakura smiling "Hello Sakura-chin and Sasuke-kun." She smiled placing her hands behind her head.

Sakura nodded and smiled "Hello Rin-Chan! What brings a genin like you here?" she asked with her normal smile.

Rin smiled "I am actually here to support my sister's graduation." She smiled nodding. "She is actually in your age group." She nodded again.

Sakura looked confused "You have a sister in our age group?" she asked not knowing who she was.

Rin smiled "Her name is Aisu." She nodded fixing her headband.

Sakura's mouth dropped "Your Aisu's older sister!" she asked confused . "but your so open and nice how can you be sister to someone like that?" she asked pondering a little.

Rin looked at her sadly. "Ai is just different." She said looking over at Sasuke who seemed not to care. She sighed, " So I guess asking you guys to try and make her feel welcome is out of the question?" she asked as Sasuke looked interested.

Sasuke though for a second then spoke, "Why not give it a try she seem like a strong ninja." Sasuke nodded crossing his arms.

Sakura smiled "If Sasuke-Kun is going then I am in." she nodded

Naruto smiled "Okay then lets go." He said as her took lead heading away from the school.

Rin smiled as they got to the house. She unlocked the door and walked in taking of her sandals and walking into the house. "Ai I am home.' She smiled spotting Mashiko in the kitchen.

Mashiko looked up and glanced at the group, "She is in her room." She nodded and went back to cleaning.

Rin nodded and walked up to her room the gang following, "Ai I brought people who want to meet you." She smile as movement was heard inside the room.

Aisu whipped her tears placing the picture of her mother and father down on her desk. She walked over to the door and opening it not bothering to put her mask on. She opened her door a crack and spoke quietly "can I help you Rin?' she asked in a semi-sad voice.

Rin smiled "I brought people your age who want to meet you." She smiled as Ai opened the door more, reveling a sad looking Ai her mask not covering her face.

Aisu smiled a little and opened the door letting them into her room, which was like a desert. Aisu had always loved desert but never left the village walls. She sat on her bed as they group gathered around her Rin to her left Sasuke to her center, Sakura to her left, and Naruto next to Sasuke.

Naruto smiled his normal goofy smile "Hi I am Naruto." He smiled placing his hand out for her to shack. He placed his hand back at his side seeing she wasn't going to shack it.

Sakura went next "Hello I am Sakura." She smiled her normal smiled moving a piece of hair from her face. She noticed how sad Aisu's eyes looked. Yet she didn't say anything and just smiled.

Sasuke was last; he looked at Aisu calmly "Sasuke." Was all he said before placing his hands behind his head.

Aisu smiled a little " I am Aisu but you can call me Ai." She nodded fixing her headband. They talked till it was late getting to know each other slowly becoming friends. They left once it turned late the though of her birthday going by unnoticed made her a little sad. She said nothing about it to anyone just stayed in her room and glanced out her window down the streets of the village. She had a meeting tomorrow to get ready for the finals. She was a little ready for it and decided to relax the rest of the night, clear her mind of worry. And that is what she did; she sat on her bed and cleared her mind. Not entering the though of yet another sleepless night.


	2. The nightmare

She was broken from her daydream by a knock at her door

Rin walked up to her door and knocked "Aisu get ready we have the meeting today!" The wooden door hid Rin's smile. As she could be heard walking down the hallway toward her room to get ready on her own.

Aisu stretched and walked into her bathroom for a quick shower. Her showers normally washed away her worries but no today, her worries remained strong in her mind. She dried off and quickly place on her fighting kimono but today's color was different. She wore a little blue kimono traced with flowers of her favorite kind. She grabbed her matching mask and her headband and walked out her bedroom door. Leaving her short hair down today. She walked down stairs quietly entering the kitchen and taking her normal glass of herbal tea and sipping it quietly as Rin walked down stairs her hair in braids. Mashiko kept her hair in its normal low ponytail as the sisters smiled at each other.

"Morning" Rin smiled as she took her place at the family table.

Mashiko nodded "Morning." She said in a semi-happy tone, which was a lot for Mashiko.

"Morning." Aisu nodded as she sipped her tea yet again as Rin took her seat and began her breakfast, as did Mashiko. Aisu finished her tea first and was debating how to where her headband. She played how each of her sisters wore it and could choose. 'Rin wears hers like senci Kakashi' Aisu though glancing over to Mashiko 'And Mashiko wears it like a normal genin' She though then smiled. She decided to where it like Senci Iruka wears it to thanks him his kindness,. She smiled once she finished happy with her job. She smiled at her sisters and they smiled back. "Shall we?" she asked kindly making the other look at her oddly.

Rin smiled back at Aisu's sudden change in personality and chuckled "We shall right Mashiko." She smiled as Mashiko nodded and stood up placing all the plates and cups in the sink for Rin to clean later.

Aisu smiled and placed on her sandals and headed out the door. She quieted in the village streets as her sisters piled out the door. She walked down the streets still getting stares every once in a while dude to the demon mark on her forehead, which proved she was the sand demon.

Rin was surprised to see Aisu so happy and not wearing her mask but spotted it on her Kimono tie. Her blue mask and kimono made her pale skin seem even more lovely and she was proud Aisu was happy. She quickened her pace as did Mashiko to keep up with Aisu.

Aisu the bridge came into view as she placed on her mask and run toward the bridge her hands behind her as she hunched forward making her pace quicker as her sisters did the same. Once they entered the bridge area they slowed down and walked over as Aisu placed her headband around her neck. She picked a spot on the railing and sat down as Rin and Mashiko stood around her wondering what sparked her smile and why.

Aisu glanced around the area looking from Ninja to ninja wondering who she was going to be put with. Her eyes fell on a boy with spiky black hair his eyes blocked by small round sunglass. She wondered who her was not sure he would even talk to her but he seemed…Interesting. She thought as she glanced back around the area spotting Naruto and this group talking to Kakashi. Aisu decided to stay here till Iruka arrived. She watched everyone talk as Rin and Mashiko seemed to guard her from everyone's sights. She sighed and turned around glancing at the water flowing under the bridge. The water seemed free, and freedom is what she wanted more then the world. To be free from her curse, a life with out walls. She seemed lost in a trance and fell into the deep river below them. Her eyes unfocused as if they weren't her own. Her body hit the water surface with a splash grabbing the attention of her sisters. Her pale body falling to the sand covered bottom of the river as she sat in a ball her eyes closed.

Rin heard a splash quickly turning around seeing Aisu's pale body fall into the water her eyes dazed. She jumped in after her spotting her form at the bottom her body surrounded by sand from the bottom of the lake. Rin got it her demon was drawn to the sand. She grabbed her body snapping her out of the daze as Rin helped Aisu to the surface and Mashiko pulled them up. Rin glanced at Aisu spotting she had passed out and checked her pulse just as Iruka entered the area. "Iruka-Senci!" Rin yelled panicky as she glanced back down at Aisu.

Iruka heard Rin's frantic calling and hurried over looking at a passed out and wet Aisu then to a soaked Rin. "What happened!" He asked bending down checking and finding a pulse, which made him happy. He pushed on her chest forcing her to spit the water from her lungs. She stirred but remained passed out and he smiled a little glancing up "What Happened?" He asked again looking at her knocked out form.

Rin looked at him sacredly "Her demon awoke we are guessing." Rin nodded "It was drawn to the sand." She said drying herself off with her Fire no jitsu and doing the same for Aisu.

Iruka looked at Rin worried "We knew the day would." He said picking up her just awakening body and placing her on his lap. He cared for these kids since their parents where close to him.

Aisu woke up dazed and looked around spotting Iruka and her sisters. "Where am I and what happened?" She asked as Rin and Mashiko bent down to her level.

Rin smiled and hugged her "Your safe now." She said rubbing the back of her head. She felt Aisu rest her head on her shoulder she smiled and held her.

Iruka smiled and stroked her hair from behind as he smiled keeping her in his lap.

Aisu returned to normal and sat up "Thanks guys." She smiled looking over at the boy she spotted before as he looked over with wonder in his eyes. Stood up and brushed herself off and smiled "Okay now we have held out theses Genin up enough shall we start Iruka-senci?' she asked with a smile.

Iruka smiled and patted her head and smiled. "Your such a good kid." He smiled as he stood up. "Well let us begin." He smiled nodding.

Aisu listened as he announced there would be a test a very hard test but this didn't scar her. She was determined to become a skilled ninja if it meant her lifetime trying. His closing words where "Be ready for tomorrow." Before she walked back toward the house. Rin and Mashiko behind her. She took off her mask reveling her sad eyes. She walked with her head her eyes deep in though then normal as she reached the brink of tears. She felt weak and not worthy of being a ninja. " I am going to the academy." She said quietly as she jumped off the road and into the above trees. She came insights to the academy. Hopping down from the tree tops and entered the academy. She walked the rows of empty desks until she spotted a boy. His red hair deep as blood his eyes cold as ice the same color as her own yet colder. Brown straps holding a large yellow gourd to his back the headband for sand on the strap. His eyes outlined as her where. "What is a sand shinobi doing her." She asked the boy as he stood up.

Gaara smirked and glanced at the girl "The name is Gaara remember It." Was all he said before sand engulfed his figure.


	3. Meeting Arty

She watched his figure vanish and looked at where he stood before the sand engulfed his form. She walked over and knelt down looking at the sand left. She used her chakra and made the sand hover in her fingers and smiled.

Akuma glanced at the girl playing with the sand in her palm. She was amazed on how well she handled chakra. She pushed herself off the wall and walked over. She spotted the girls head lift causing the sand to fall flat on her palm.

Aisu glanced at the new comer. "Who are you?" she asked not seeing a headband. She stood up and brushed the sand off her hand and looked at the women.

Akuma glanced at the girl and twitched a little. "Names Akuma friends call me Arty." She said standing as still as a wall with a zoned out look on her face.

Aisu blinked at Arty's face "Um…You okay?" she asked waving her hand in front of her face.

Arty grabbed her hand and smiled creepily "Hi I am Arty." She said before zoning again.

Aisu looked at her confused and pulled her hand away. She blinked at Arty's absent mindlessness. "Umm Okay I am Aisu you can call me Ai." She smiled seeing she zoned out again. "We are going to be here for a while." she chuckled

Haku appeared beside her his mask covering his face. "Arty? What's the point of being here?" he asked looking at her and Ai confused.

Arty returned to normal and blinked "when did you get here?" she asked confused as she glanced at Ai. "And who the hell are you?" she asked Aisu as readied her needles. "Are you following me around? God Dammit another stalker." She yelled looking over at Haku.

Haku sighed, "Seems you have forgotten I am your partner. Again." He said looking at her confused then glanced back at Ai before Zabuza appeared beside him.

Arty glanced at Zabuza and gasped "another stalker!" she said looking at Ai again. "Hi I am Arty." She nodded waving then looked at Haku and waved. "Hey buddy when did you get here?" she asked in her normal zoned tone.

Haku smiled and that soon turned to laughter "I have been here." He smiled whipping away his tear from laughing so hard. He looked over at Zabuza and spotted him chuckling.

Aisu blinked "So your all from Mist?" she asked trying to learn more about the outside villages.

Arty nodded "Enough talk lets have fun!" She smiled nodding grabbing Haku and Aisu's hand as Zabuza vanished again. She dragged them out the academy and down the village streets.

Haku chuckled as Arty dragged them down the village streets. And noticed that the people of the village back away when Aisu came into sight and not sure why. She was pretty and seemed like a nice person. This made him wonder about the innocent looking young girl being dragged beside him. He removed the though from his mind and looked at Arty "Miss arty where are we going?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Arty smiled and looked back at Haku "We are going to get Ice cream.'" She smiled as an Ice cream stand came into sight. She walked over and pushed Aisu in front and whispered in her ears. "Ask for ice cream." She said in her hyper voice.

Aisu blinked as she was pushed in front and nodded at Arty's request. "Umm Sir can we have some Ice cream." She asked quietly.

Ice cream dude panic seeing the sand child standing before him. "Take it all just don't hurt my family." He said panicky before running off.

Aisu sighed sadly but smiled hiding it "Umm look like we can have all the Ice cream you want Arty-sama." She said trying to hide her sadness.

Arty smiled in her hyper way "YAY that was so awesome Aisu." She nodded not noticing how sad she was.

Aisu pushed the sadness out of her system and she smiled. "Mind if I bring some home for my sisters?' she asked with a unstable smile, well it was the closet she ever got to a real one. Her eyes reveled the truth her deepest feelings. She took some from the truck sadness as she did she closed it tight and wrapped her sand around it stopping any cold from leaving.

Haku watched her protect the ice cream and smiled a little bit. 'Seems like she isn't as odd as I though.' He though while watching Arty eat her ice cream. He sighed and watched Aisu place on her sand cover raccoon mask and though for a second.

Aisu reached her house in not time and smile seeing that the door was open meaning someone was home. She opened the door and the gang followed. "Rin and Mashiko-Dono I have ice cream." she smiled hearing Rin run into the room and smiled. "Here." She smiled dropping her sand wall around the ice cream box and handing it to Rin. She heard Mashiko come in and looked over at her, "Here Mashiko-Dono" she smiled dropping the second wall of sand around the ice cream.

Mashiko looked at the sand in disgust "Keep your sand to yourself demon." She growled taking the Ice cream and walking out of the room annoyed.

Aisu looked pained for a second then smiled sadly, she picked up her sand and walked out of the house throwing it back to the streets. She walked back into the house and looked at Arty and Haku. 'Rin meet my new friend." She said trying to sound happy but it didn't come.

Rin noticed the pain in her voice Mashiko never liked Aisu after their mother died. She blamed the whole thing on Aisu and treated her with hate more then all of them. "Tis okay Aisu your loved, Mashiko loves you just unsure right now" she said puling Aisu in for a hug and looked up at her friends "there is a guest room up stairs make yourselves comfortable." She smiled holding Aisu close letting her rest on head on her shoulder. "Mother loves and so does father that why they left the sand to protect you." She smiled stroking her hair.

Haku nodded and dragged Arty up the stairs "Arty-Chan come on we will eat our ice cream in the guest room." He nodded closing the door behind them.

Aisu she nodded and smiled a little. "Thanks Rin." She smiled and stood up and walking to her room as she opened her door she spotted that boy again. "can I help you shinobi?" she asked readying her Shiruki.

Gaara smirked at the girls actions. "Your would lose this fight without your demon." He chuckled coldly.

Aisu looked at him oddly "What do you mean awaken my demon?" she asked interested but not letting her guard down.

Gaara chuckled "You have a sand demon within your body as you know miss Aisu." He said coldly and glanced at her.

Aisu growled and threw her blade at him getting him angry. Sand flew at her surrounding her body yet it was out of her control. The sand was sharper then normal so it cut and ripped at her small figure. Once she reached her knees he drew his sand back.

Gaara looked at her bleeding body coldly and growled "stupid girl." He growled placing his sand back where he got it. Walking over he watched her wheeze and wince, "Your weak, and useless." He said about to ready his sand again before someone came through the window.

Tamari looked at Aisu's body and chuckled a little before remembering their mission. "Gaara-sama stop our mission is to ready her not kill her." She said not really caring about her just wanting to do her job and leave this village.

Gaara growled and dropped his sand. "Humph." He said walking over to Tamari "Let go I am done here " he said coldly as he hopped out the window.

Aisu sat on the floor covered in cuts from Gaara's attack and her own blood. She stood up and winced with every step, which seemed like forever before she entered her bathroom. She started a warm bath and placed out the bandages for later. She removed all the sand she could get out of her body and cleaned all the cuts she could. She hopped out of the bath and wrapped all the wounds she had gotten. She tied her hair up and walked out of the bathroom and placed on a pair of lose pants and a t-shirt, before sitting on her bed. She looked at her wrapped body and sighed "What a mess." She said before hearing a knock at her door. "Come in." She said quietly

Rin opened the door and looked at Aisu's bandaged body. "What happened to you?" she asked rushing over and looking at the bandages.

Aisu looked at Rin quietly "I had a run into with a Sand Shinobi named Gaara." Was all she said before Rin looked up.

Rin looked at her shocked and scared at the same time "Aisu get some rest we have training tomorrow. I am going to help you with something but its going to be hard." She nodded standing up and placing a hand on her small head.

Aisu looked up and Rin unsure but smiled "Yes Rin-Dono" she smiled crawling into bed once she turned her head something hard hit her knocking her out and a quiet "sorry sister." Was all she heard before darkness her one and only best friend took it in its arms again.


	4. Rin's death training

Aisu woke up covered in sand, her eyes glowing a semi-red color. "What the…?" She said quietly as she stood up, her sand following her to the bathroom. The young shinobi walked in and closed the door the sand stayed behind. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes had turned red with blue outline. She wasn't sure how or why but decided to just take a shower. Ai walked in the shower and stood under the running water. She noticed her skin was paler then normal. Also she'd painted her nail black or something for it was now dark. Sighing she continued her shower. The girl remembered what happened last night, but only part of it. The last thing remembered was getting hit over the head and being knocked out. The words 'Sorry sister.' echoed. Aisu sighed in frustration as she finished her shower. She dried her hair and such placing on her clothing and cloak. As the ninja walked across her room the sand followed her till she called it to a small handbag. Tying it to her waist she exited her room. Eyes were colder then normal with no sign of a smile on her face. Not even looking at her sisters she only picked up some tea and walked out. Heading to the arena to wait for her sisters training. Rin walked out of the house not much later. Aisu's eyes were closed as she mediated.

Rin glanced at Aisu feeling extremely bad about what she had done the night before. The older Kamitari walked into the arena. She gazing over at her younger sister's enclosed figure that hid in her cloak. "Get up Ai." Rin said cooler then she wished. She watched as her sister rise from her spot on the ground. "Let us begin." Rin agreed taking out three shuriken.

Aisu opened her eyes, placing her mask over her face and removing her cloak. Her hair had gotten longer and was tied in a bun. Two long bangs laid along side her mask. She walked into the arena and stood across from a place she never though she would take. The girl opened her handbag. Sand filed out as she glanced down at it before looking back at her sister. "I am ready when you are." She said darkly.

Rin nodded and attacked throwing her Shuriken toward her sister hoping, more like praying, she could block them.

Aisu didn't even flinched beneath her masks walls. Her sand blocked the stars. Rin came from behind her at a speed quicker then Rock Lee. She went to block the attack but was kicked in her face knocking her to the ground. A small amount of blood was left in the corner of her pale face. Her mask came flying off. Even more than before her eyes were cold and annoyed as she rose from her place on the arena ground. She wiped her mouth removing any blood. Quickly summoning her sand she became ready for another attack. But not ready to attack back.

Rin looked at her sister sadly but then removed all emotion from her face. "Is that all?" She asked, truly knowing that it hurt for her to say this like that.

Aisu glared at the older sister. "Not even close." She growled and walked into the center of the arena again. She remembered the sand Shinobi named Gaara who attacked her in the first place. Growling she noticed more stars being thrown at her but her sand blocked them. Yet, Rin was nowhere insight. She took another hit to the head throwing her to the ground once more. The attack reopened wounds on her arms as she broke her fall. Sand gathered, as she was sick of not fighting back. She jumped to her feet as her sand formed an egg like shape around her body. As she summoned energy her eyes closed. Her anger turned to power she could use in multiple ways. She held her head from massive pain as the sand hurdled around her frail body. The sand covered her arms then started on her face till half her face was covered in sand.

Iruka heard the For Rin to help or more like awaken her inner demon was today. He hoped he wasn't to late to stop anything horrible from happening to either of them. Hopping from tree to tree till he came in sight of their arena he spotted a half transformed Aisu. Also he noted a scared looking Rin. "Damn!" he yelled running to Rin's side praying they'd be able to stop this monster that controlled Aisu's' body.

Rin looked over at Iruka nervously "How are we going to stop her?" She asked holding her ninja knives in hand.

Iruka looked at Aisu in her changing state "What did you do to get her so mad?" he asked as the egg like shape enclosed Aisu's whole body.

Rin looked over and though for a second "Well I knocked her out last night, and kicked her in the face a few times." She nodded trying to cover to everything.

Iruka had a sweat drop on the back of his head "Well I know that would make me mad." He nodded and glanced at the fully formed egg. "We might want to think of a plan she is almost don't transforming. And we don't want to fight a fully transformed Aisu."

Rin nodded in agreement "That we do not." She nodded readying her fire no jitsu. As she noticed Iruka did the same. At the same time they attacked. The attacked had no affect.

Gaara sat atop the roof of a Konoha house and looked around he decided to check on the girl he was sent to make stronger then take back to the village of sand. He for some reason felt drawn to her and not sure why. He hopped off the roof and hopped from tree to tree toward her home. He froze once he got in a miles range of the house strong chakra coming from her house area. He picked up his pace and was soon in a tree near the out line of the training arena. He looked over to where the charka was coming from, he spotted Aisu as he though her name was enclosed in a sand egg transforming into something new. He looked at it in interest as in grew smaller and smaller it power increasing. "You shinobi's can't handle this demon." He smirked hopping down from the tree where he perched.

Rin eyes turned to Gaara her face annoyed "And you think you can?" she growled angrily.

Gaara looked at her coldly and nodded slightly walking into the arena center.

Aisu was now fully transformed. Her body covered with sand her hand where that of a raccoon as where her feet. She had several marking on her face and one odd on her forehead. Her eyes where fully red, and her raccoon ears pointier then a normal raccoon demon. Her tail long and in shape as it twisted and flickered behind her. The sand outlined her bandages on her arms and legs her outfit remained the same.

Gaara looked at this new form with interest more then when he was watching her transform. ' This could turn out to be quiet interesting.' He though as he watched her walk to the arena area across from him. Her eyes where colder then that of his own something he though he would never see. He smirked again as he begun his transformation.

Aisu smirked coldly something she never knew she could do. She crossed her arms and watched and waited for his transformation to be complete before she attacked.

Arty was walking the streets of Konoha as she noticed two strong charka's coming from Aisu home direction. She grabbed Haku's hand and teleported to Aisu's house. She spotted Rin and a teacher of some kind looking on as a boy with red hair and Aisu fought. She jumped in from of them making a shield around them. "Guy this isn't the safest place right now." She said making her shield stronger by collecting more water droplets from the air.

Rin nodded in agreement "But it my fault Ai is like this." She nodded.

Arty nodded and kept the shield strong. Haku made another layer backing up Arty and she smiled at him "Thanks Pal." She nodded and saw he nodded back.

Gaara was fully transformed and he smirked he slammed down at her small figure and all she did as turn to sand. Every attack he used all she did was turn into sand.

Aisu snickered coldly and pulled herself together again "Play time is over." She said placing her hand out in front of her taking control of his sand. And crushing the raccoon's large body, tightening her hold tighter and tighter with every squeeze of her hand.

Rin looked at Aisu sadly "Ai stop your going to kill him!" Rin yelled closing her eyes and screamed, "Bushin no Jitsu." Hundred copies of Rin encircled the field. Closing her eyes she entered Aisu's mind with every one of the copies.

Aisu grabbed her head in pain slowly she retained control over her body. As Gaara's figure fell quickly to the floor. She scampered to her feet and hurried to grab his falling body slamming her into the arena ground. She winced as she picked up her head from the ground. The impact caused her head to start bleeding as she pushed herself up off the ground. She looked at a weakened Gaara lying on top of her. She felt someone remove Gaara from on top her as she sat up glancing around coldly and spotting a girl and a boy the boy holding Gaara over his shoulder. She struggled to her feet and gathered sand in her hand shaped like a ball just incase they attack but they didn't just took off. She had used all chakra there and fell to the arena ground.

Rin looked over at Aisu to see how she was holding up and noticed she was headed for the ground. She hurried over and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was paler then normal her eyes still their tinned red color. Aisu's face cut and bruised, as Rin sadly looked at her sleeping body in her arms. Her eyes where closed but her aura was alive and well it was in pain and heart brake, "Aisu…." She said quietly glancing down at her again before looking up at Iruka and the mist gang.

Iruka looked at Rin and Aisu and walked over and hugged the two. "You did great Rin." He smiled messing up her hair a little then glanced down at Aisu and noticed Raccoon ears and a tail. "Umm Rin looks like you awoke her demon." He said with a smile.

Rin looked down and noticed them also "Looks that way." She smiled and glanced at Iruka. "Thank you, and can you carry Aisu into the house." She asked and noticed he nodded and took her in his hold. She stood up and walked over to Haku and Arty "Thanks guys." She nodded and smiled.

Arty smiled and gave thumbs up "No problem!" She nodded and smiled.

Haku smiled lightly and nodded and looked over at Arty "Shall we?" He asked and bowed.

Arty nodded and smiled "We shall meet at the up coming tournament." She smiled and vanished, as did Haku.

Mashiko waited in the door and watched Rin. "How long are keeping that thing?" she asked referring to Aisu. Its not normal for a Raccoon to live in Konoha." She said pushing herself off the doorframe. "What do you see in her? Lets just give her to sand." She growled annoyed

Rin turned around and looked at Mashiko oddly "How can you say that Mashiko?" she asked sadly knowing it was true but love either way. "She is our Sister we need to love her no matter what!" she said looking up at her annoyed.

Mashiko growled "That thing killed mom!" She yelled angrily. "How can you love such a vial thing?" she asked walking closer.

Rin looked down sadly "I know she killed mom but it wasn't her fault!" she paused and looked up. "She didn't know what she was doing!" she said in Aisu's defense.

Mashiko "Right Rin! Believe that, believe what you will!" She said madder. "That thing is out of our house by night fall." She growled and walked back in the house.

Rin looked at Mashiko's back and walked in after her "It can't helped." She said quietly and closed the door behind her.

Aisu woke in her room with a mega head ach. She glanced in the mirror and sighed seeing that her bandages had become cover in deep crimson blood, this saddened her as she unwrapped her bandages and decided to shower before she rewrapped her wounds. She took a quick shower and wrapped her wounds and walked back into her room and placed on her Kimono. She sat on her bed and picked up her picture of mom and dad. She smiled a little that picture always brightened up her day no matter how horrible it was. She heard a knock at her door and answered it after placing down her picture. She opened the door reveling a rather mad Mashiko.

Mashiko pulled into Aisu's room once she opened the door her eyes colder then ice as she spoke "Get out monster I am sick of you." She growled "Get you things and leave now." She said and left the room. "Monster." She said walking down the hall.

Aisu's eyes widened at Mashiko's words. She grabbed her things not forgetting the picture of her mother and jumped out her window. She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed to the academy. She entered the academy and sat down at her deck and hung her head down her ear flat on her head her tail around her waist.


	5. Living with Arty

Aisu stared at her desk her ears flat upon her brown haired head. She dropped her bag down beside her chair and sat sadly. "I am I really a monster?" she asked herself quietly. She removed her sand from her side and placed on the desk, and opened the bag. She poured the sand on the desk played with it a little. Making odd shapes and such. She heard the door open and looked over at it spotting Arty. She closed her eyes sadly and looked at her desk again.

Arty looked at Aisu seeing her bag and a sad face on. "What did Mashiko do to you?" she asked walking over and sat beside her. "Why are your things packed and why are you here and not home?" she asked looking at her sadly.

Aisu glanced over at Arty tears in her eyes. "Mashiko kicked me out." Was all she said then whipped her eyes. "But Rin didn't stop her." She said gripping her bag that she held her sand in. "So now I am here." She nodded put her sand away.

Arty nodded seeing what happened and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry we will find someone just like you and a home where no one will treat you like Mashiko did." She said comforting her then pulling away. "You can live in mist with me for a while till things cool down." She smiled her zonie smile.

Aisu nodded and grabbed her things and was looking forward to visiting another village finally, but she longed to see the desert and to find people who would except her for her. She found one so far and that was Arty. "Thanks Arty." She nodded and stood up and watched Arty do the same.

Arty handed her a mist headband and one of Haku's extra masks. " I doubt he'll mind if you borrow it for a while." She smiled "Well lets teleport out of here." She smiled grabbing Aisu's hand and teleporting them to mist.

Mist was a cold village the streets covered in snow and Aisu looked at it with wonder filling her eyes as she drew her sand colored cloak close to her figure. She placed on the mask and headband with the sign for mist showing on it. They entered mists gates and walked down the ice-covered streets and came up to a small house.

Arty smiled and pushed Aisu in front of her and smiled "Here we are Ai." She smiled and opened the door.

Aisu nodded and walked she removed her mask and shoes and placed them on the ground by the front door. Her red and blue eyes glanced around the house and didn't miss one detail. The house was small but livable for three to four people. She followed Arty around the house as she showed her everything. She told Ai where and where not she could go and the rules Ai needed to follow. She sat there and nodded as Arty's word all sunk in. They came to an empty room and Arty opened the door. It would be Ai's room for the time being, or till Ai made up her mind on what village she was staying in.

Arty smiled as Aisu glanced around her room. "I'll let you get settled and call you down once dinner is ready." She smiled and walked down the hall in her normal perky way.

Aisu watched Arty walked down the hall before she entered her room. She closed the light brown door behind her as she entered placed her things on the floor. She opened her bag and took out the picture of her mom and placed it on the nightstand. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window at the icy streets. It wasn't warm like Konoha or sunny. It was dark and cold something Aisu kind of liked. But she still longed for the desert. A hot place with sand she could control. Never ending training with her massive control over the sands. As her mother would say "Dream and the sand shall protect you." She smiled remembering those calming words. Her mother loved her just as much as she did her sister's. But she didn't understand why Mashiko hated her so much, she did nothing to Mashiko, or did she. Did she do something she didn't remember or even have any control over? She sighed and walked over to the draws and took out her diary. Her mother had given her that diary a week before she died. Rin kept it safe for and she grateful for it. She wrote everything in that small book. She sat on her bed and entered all the resent events that had happened. She drew pictures of Gaara and Naruto and the gang. After that she placed her diary on the nightstand next to her mother's picture, she sighed and walked over to the window she glanced out watching the snow fall from the dark sky. She climbed up on the windowsill and calmly looked out the window. She drifted into a light a sleep and entered her mind. She walked the dark hallways glancing around every turn. She walked through a door her eyes glowing a light blue as she walked over to a small girl in a corner her body made from sand. Aisu walked over to her and smiled "Hello." The young girl turned her face up reveling a younger form of Aisu.

Younger Aisu looked at her older form and smiled "Have you come to play?" she asked making a ball from the sand on the ground.

Aisu looked at the young girl "Sure." She smiled helping the younger Aisu stand as pulled her tail and ears into her body standing in her human form

Younger Aisu smiled "No no silly you need to go into your demon form to play." She smiled as she waited for Aisu to transform.

Aisu blinked and summoned the sand around her figure and transformed. She sat cross-legged across from the younger form of her and nodded.

Younger Ai smiled "Goods." She made the ball bigger "You can only use your sand to play.

Aisu nodded and caught the ball with her powers, which was harder then the child made it seem. She threw it back to the younger her and this continued for hours till the younger her smile and stood up.

The younger Aisu smiled as she got to her feet and clapped. "Good job Aisu," she nodded "but there is still a lot you need to learn." She nodded and walked over to Aisu and placed her small sand hand on her face. 'I'll see you later and I think it would be best if you leave for the desert to night." She said before her body turned into sand and entered Aisu's sand bag.

Aisu's eyes shot open as she glanced around the same plan room, which Arty gave. She decided to obey her younger form and leave for the desert. She walked downstairs her eyes more determined then normal. She walked over to Arty and looked at her sternly "I need you to take me to the desert." She said nodding.

Arty looked at Aisu confused but smiled "That can be a arranged," She nodded "we leave in two minuets." She nodded as she watched Aisu run happily up to her room.

Aisu entered her room and spotted her younger form and smiled "We leave in two minuets you coming?" she asked the young girl as she nodded. Aisu looked at her happily a she quickly packed all her things up again.

The younger Aisu smiled "we shall talk again later." She smiled turning into and sand entering Aisu's pouch again.

Aisu smiled and patted her pouch grabbing her bag and walking downstairs as she placed on her cloak that covered her nose down to her mouth and placed her hair up in a covered bun. She noticed Arty waiting by the door as she placed on her bag and walked over. "Shall we." She smiled but her cloak as hid it Arty nodded happily.

They headed out of the village getting odd stares from everyone as they exited the village. Once they were on the out shirks they started to sprint toward the desert. Once they reached the desert Aisu was left on her own. Walking the sands of the desert her shields guarding her form the suns rays. She came to the barrier of the village and sighed summoning the sand and her own and created a path into the village called it off and back once she entered the village.


	6. The New Sand Shinobi

Aisu walked the streets of sand getting odd stares from everyone she pasted. Mumbles and whispers could be her muffed in Aisu's ears. Since her power awaken her sense became higher and she was proud of them but wouldn't tell anyone that. She came to the gates of the Head Elder's Keep and hopped the fence. She surprised the guards as they readied their weapons. She drew two stars as she walked past freezing the guards in their place. She entered the Keep and walked though the large wooden doors spotting the elder at his desk.

"What brings a skilled Leaf ninja like yourself to our village?" the elder asked smirking a little bit.

Aisu spoke sternly, "I am here to become a sand shinobi." She said flatly as she looked over at the elder.

The elder nodded, "Temari." He called as a female shinobi appeared beside him.

"You called elder?" she asked as she looked at Aisu coldly then back to the elder.

The elder nodded, "Welcome Miss Aisu Kamitari into your house hold she shall be placed under your teams training.

Temari glared at Aisu just getting a glare colder then Gaara's back and this scared her a little, "As you wish," she said as she walked over to Aisu, "come on." She said coldly as she walked past her Aisu following behind.

They came to a nice size house with three levels. They walked up the pathway in silence all that could be heard was the clicking of Temari's shoes and the slight tapping of Aisu's cloth boots. Temari opened the door to the house and walked into as Aisu followed.

Aisu removed her boots placing them in her small shoulder bag as she followed Temari into what looked like the den. Gaara was sitting on the windowsill very aware of your presence and his elder brother look up at your masked face.

Kankurou glared at Aisu a little feeling her coldly glare back and as it did Temari he became scared on his new female. He nodded his head toward the doors as Temari looked over at the female and she walked Aisu to her room. He looked over at Gaara and sighed a little then continued what her was doing.

Aisu was lead to a small room with now windows. It was peaceful and dark as Aisu liked. She nodded in a approval and walked into the room Temari closing the door behind her. Aisu flicked on the light switch and found a bathroom with a small window big enough for Aisu to fit in. She walked into the bathroom and decided to clean her wounds and take a shower. Aisu removed her masked placing it on the counter. She removed her clothing and walked into the shower rising all the dried dirt and blood off her body. She dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her and walked over to the small Mirror seeing the younger form of her.

"Mind if we talk for a while?" Young Aisu asked as she formed her body from the sand Aisu carried around.

"No I don't mind at all plus I have a few questions for you." Aisu nodded as she opened her bag placing on a green and sand color kimono like the other's she normally wears and placed her mask in her bag walking into her bedroom.

"I see then we shall start with your questions." Young Aisu nodded hovering over the ground.

Aisu nodded, "well first how did mother die and where is my father?" she asked closing her eyes fading into the darkness of the bedroom.

Young Aisu looked at her glumly, "Well you killed your mother in away. When your father sealed the demon within you went into a passable state of uncontrolled and killed her. And your father left soon after your mother died." She nodded and looked at Aisu sadly.

"I see then," Aisu paused, "so this power was a curse then and its father's fault." She asked looking over at her young self.

Young Aisu nodded, "Your father watched Gaara as a child and he removed part of his burden at birth sealing it into his new born who controlled sand as well as he did." She nodded again. "So your demon and Gaara's demon are the same just different parts and forms."

Aisu nodded and smiled, "So I'll just have to train harder and I'll become stronger and able to control this power better." She smiled slightly and looked over at her younger self, "Thank you."

Younger Aisu nodded, "Well I have something to disuse with you," she nodded, "well I have been watching you and I see your in need of much more training so from now on I want you training as much as you can since you don't sleep. Your tournament is coming soon and I want you to have full control by then." She nodded as Aisu stood up, "let us start." She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and opened the window hopping out soon followed by Aisu.

They came to a training ground Aisu walked into the center pouring her sand into her palm. She closed her eyes as Young Aisu stood across from her and readied herself. Aisu closed her eyes focusing on Young Aisu aura as she played with the sand in her palm. Young Aisu attacked as Aisu opened her eyes sending her sand flying at her younger self turning into a hand and grabbing the child's body. Aisu slowly closed her head and the sand hand tightens its grip on the child's weak body. Soon young Aisu broke form the grip and was in her demon form. Aisu soon joined her smirking manically as the younger form of herself charged at her and was blocked by the sand that protected her. She took control of the younger Aisu body and flung her around till the younger Aisu spoke in her mind.

"You have improved I am proud but we have much to work on." Young Aisu smiled before becoming sand and returned to Aisu's hand.

Aisu placed the newly recovered sand in her pouch and meditated as Gaara came from behind the trees. "Hello Gaara-san." She said quietly her eyes still closed.

Gaara smirked walking over to Aisu and knelt in front of her, "You've gotten better." He nodded, "Stand up where training." He said glaring at coldly as he took his place at the other side of the ring.

Aisu nodded rising to her feet and opening her eyes walking over to the opposite side from Gaara. She looked him straight in the face with her eyes hidden under her mask.

Gaara smirked as readied himself; removing the cork in the gourd on his back and looked up at her. The sand began to pour out and land around him. He soon smirked and the sand gathered around his body half transforming him. He draws up his newly formed clam as her grabbed his head. The pain soon pasted as he growled his fangs slightly bigger then his mouth.

Aisu smirked her eyes tensed as she draws her Kanji. She poured her sand out and smirked slightly as it spread out along the floor of the arena. She sprinted toward Gaara her blade ready as she quickly threw it for it just to be block by his large arm.

Gaara smirked, "Is that the best you can do?' she asked as he shot the Kanji back at her.

Aisu didn't move swift enough and the Kanji cut from the bottom of her right eye to the bottom on her forehead sending her flying backwards. She growled as she stood up and summon her sand sending it flying at his body grabbing him squeezing till he fought back and did the same. She passed out soon after.

Aisu awoke in bedroom her younger form had just finished wrapping her eye and was now sitting next to her and wrapping her other wounds. Aisu jerked her arm away and sighed, " Damn it I lost."

Young Aisu looked at her worried and sighed, "You did but it was excepted Aisu your not ready to battle Gaara yet." She said sadly as he placed her hands on her lap.

Aisu nodded and placed her arm out again and sighed, "Sorry about that I have a tendency to lose my temper easily after losing." She nodded as her younger self continued to wrap her wounds.


End file.
